The Naugthy Supermodel
by Leaky Faucet
Summary: Debra, thinking the outcome of a bet she places with Raymond is a sure thing, sets the stakes really high. Debra loses and as a result must participate in Ray's one role playing fantasy she has previously refused to do-the naughty supermodel. The naught


TITLE: EVERYBODY LOVES RAYMOND: THE NAUGHTY SUPERMODEL  
  
SHORT SUMMARY  
  
Debra, thinking the outcome of a bet she places with Raymond is a sure thing, sets the stakes really high. Debra loses and as a result must participate in Ray's one role playing fantasy she has previously refused to do-the naughty supermodel. The naughty supermodel scenario was introduced in a previously aired episode of Raymond.  
  
SCENE 1 [OPENING SCENE]  
  
[Opens in kitchen, Debra is in her robe, working at the sink.]  
  
[Ray comes downstairs and enters the kitchen. Goes directly to Debra and tries to kiss her on the back of the neck. She shrugs him off. Then pushes him away. Picks up the coffee pot and holds it out towards Ray.]  
  
Debra: "Coffee, Tea, or Me CAPTION BARONE?" [extremely sarcastically and pissed off emphasizing Caption and Barone]  
  
Ray: "Whaaat. What's the matter flight attendant? [in role playing mode] I told you to buckle up, we were expecting turbulents. [Still trying to grab at Debra.]  
  
Debra: [Slaps him away.] Stop it Ray! You know what [shaking her finger at him], that's it, that's the last time I'm going into the cockpit during one of your flights.  
  
Ray: Whaaat?? Why??  
  
Debra: It's all about Raymond, you never even bothered to come back to see me afterward.  
  
Ray: O00h. [whining] You know I don't like to go back to coach. Besides, if I came back there, WHO WOULD LAAAND THE PLANE?  
  
Debra: Well you better get use to flying coach, CAAAPTAIN [sarcastically]. Or the next time you want to take THAT FLIGHT, you'll be flying SOLO.  
  
SCENE 2 [RAY, TAKE THE KIDS]  
  
[Still in the Kitchen from the previous scene. Ray now at table eating breakfast. Debra at stove. Ray picks up a piece of burnt toast, frowns at it and drops it back on his plate.]  
  
Debra: "Ray, I need you to take Ally to her basketball game tonight.  
  
Ray: What? Oh no!  
  
Debra: Yes Ray.  
  
Ray: I was going to watch a game on TV tonight. I neeeed to watch the games, that's my jaaauub. I'm a sports writer.  
  
Debra: Ray, Ally has two basketball games a week for the next two months, every Monday and Thursday night. I can take her most nights, but there will be times I'm going to need your help. Tonight's my PTA committee meeting. Would you rather go to that?  
  
Ray: "Nooooooo!"  
  
Debra: You'll be back from Ally's game before your game even gets started.  
  
Ray: Okay, Okay.  
  
Debra: "You need to take more responsibility around here. Why should I be the only one to take her to her games?  
  
Ray: That's your job, you're her mom.  
Debra: It's your job too [starting to scream]. You should take Ally just because you want to watch your daughter play [screaming a lot more pointing into his face]. You will need to take the twins with you too. [Ray's face turns to almost terror].  
  
Ray: Oh nooo.  
  
Debra: Yes Ray, the game is only an hour long. It starts at 6 you will be home before 8. I probably won't be home before 9:30 or 10.  
  
Debra: If it's not too much trouble, could you try to get the kids in bed before I get home?  
  
Ray: Trouble? Trouble's my middle name [squinting].  
  
Debra: Idiot! [rolling her eyes]  
  
SCENE 3 (GOLF TOURNAMENT)  
  
[Ray enters kitchen at Frank and Marie's. Marie is cooking, Frank is at his seat at the kitchen table. Ray is in a very good mood.]  
  
Ray: Gooood morning Everyone!  
  
Marie: Well what are you in such a good mood about? Oh, [understanding] Debra's not cooking this morning. Can I make you some eggs?  
  
Ray: You are looking at the soon-to-be 6th Annual Newsday Golf Tournament champion. Yes sir eee, as of next Saturday the Newsday golf trophy will be mine.  
  
Ray: [Play acting like accepting award. Picks up the big spoon and holds it up like it is a trophy] Ladies and Gentlemen. First, I would like to thank the organizers of the 6th Annual Newsday Golf Tournament who made this years tournament possible. I accept this trophy for myself and co-workers so it can once again be displayed in its proper place -- the SPORTS SECTION!. Never again will it cast a shadow in the HOME and FOOD section. [shakes the utensil with a clinched fist around it like a trophy]  
  
Marie: [Marie claps and smiles.] Yea Raymond.  
  
Ray: And yes, you may make me some eggs, thank you.  
  
Frank: That's right, last year you lost to that guy with the Home Decorating column. What was his name? Oh yea, NANCY.  
  
Ray: Dan Dad, his name is Dan. He beat me by only one stroke. I had an off day. I didn't have my putter.  
  
Frank: Boo Hoo, Ray got beat by Nancy.  
  
Ray: Hey, the twins took my putter out of my bag. I didn't find out til I got to the course. I had to borrow one from the club house. You try playing with a strange putter, it cost me more than one stroke. It was all sticky and it smelled [wrinkling nose]. I think they had been using it to unclog the toilets.  
  
Frank: Yea something smells alright, THAT EXCUSE.  
  
Ray: Not this year, Dan. Dan the Decorator, you won't be decorating your office with the Newsday Golf Trophy after Saturday [Ray gives a confident smile].  
  
Ray: Hey mom, can you take Ally and the twins to Ally's basketball game tonight. Debra is going out.  
  
Marie: Why sure Raymond. [serious voice] Where's Debra off to this time?  
  
Ray: She has a PTA meeting tonight.  
  
Marie: [serious again, slightly shaking head like she doesn't believe it] I understand Raymond.  
  
Ray: Can you bring them home right after the game? I want to get the twins to bed before Debra gets home.  
  
Marie: [serious again, slightly shaking head like she doesn't believe it] I understand Raymond.  
  
SCENE 4 (RAY GETS CAUGHT)  
  
[In the Living Room at Ray and Debra's. Maria takes kids to ice cream-Debra gets home before Marie and the kids. Ray watching TV, looking at his watch. He is concerned because his mother hasn't gotten the kids home yet and Debra is due shortly.]  
  
Debra: [Enters front door] Hi Ray. How was the game? Did Ally's team win? Boy they really need to win a game.  
  
Ray: aaaaa you're home early.  
  
Debra: [Sits on couch next to Ray giving him a sexy look, Ray looks like he knows he is in trouble.]  
  
Debra: Where's the kids? Upstairs asleep already? Ray, I'm impressed.  
  
Ray: aaaaa. [Marie and kids bust in front door].  
  
Ally: We lost again.  
  
Ray: That's okay Ally, you'll get them next time. Maaaw, what took you so long?  
  
Marie: We stopped for ice cream on the way home from Ally's game. Can't I take my own grandchildren for ice cream?  
  
[Kids run upstairs. Debra is now giving Ray a dirty look.]  
  
Ray: What, what's the matter.  
  
Debra - One game, you can't even go to one of Ally's games.  
  
Ray: There's two months left in the season, I have plenty of time to see ONE game.  
  
Debra: What were you planning on Ray, sneaking the kids up to bed before I got home, so I wouldn't know you had your mommy take them?  
  
Ray: I was planning on doing exactly what you told me to do. Put them to bed before you got home.  
  
Debra: Thanks for taking them Marie, sorry, your son can't show a little responsibility and take them himself.  
  
Marie: I don't mind. It was exciting. I didn't realize we lost though. I thought we won the game [giving a puzzled blank stare].  
  
SCENE 5 (THE BET)  
  
[Ray pokes his head into the bedroom, sees nobody and comes on in. Debra comes in from the bathroom with a scowl on her face. Ray is waiting for all hell to break loose.]  
  
Debra: You can't even do one thing without running to your Mommy. You haven't been to one of your daughter's games. And you take absolutely no responsibility around here.  
  
Ray: What, I wanted get a head start my column. It's not that big of a deal.  
  
Debra: Not that big of a deal? Well it is for Ally. You're going to go to some of Ally's games if I have to drag you there myself.  
  
Ray: Ah, some, how many?  
  
Debra: [giving ray a dirty stare and pointing at him] You know what? I'll bet you can't go to TWO games. [Her scowl turns into a little bit of a smile, still pointing finger at Ray.] Yea, I'll bet you won't go to Ally's NEXT two games.  
  
Ray: I can do that, I can go to Ally's next two games.  
  
Debra: I said this was a bet. If you don't make it to both games, then you take Ally to half of her games for the rest of the season.  
  
Ray: What, for two months. I can't do that.  
  
Debra: Then don't loose the bet.  
  
Ray: Wait, if this is a bet, what's in it for me, what do I get if I win?  
  
Debra: You get to watch your daughter play two games.  
  
Ray: I can do that anyway.  
  
Debra: [thinking] OK Ray, I'll tell you what. [squinting] If you win the bet, I will do that one stupid role playing you've always wanted.  
  
Ray: What, the stewardess? [kind of disinterested]  
  
Debra: NO, not that one. The one you've always wanted, that I told you I would never do.  
  
Ray: [face goes from puzzled to understanding. Eyes get big] You mean. [Stops] You mean the naaaaa. . . Aaaaaaaa. [hesitates] the naaaaug....[Ray is so excited he can't get the words out].  
  
Debra: [interrupting] Yes Ray, the Naughty Supermodel. If you make it to the next two games, I'll BE your naughty supermodel.  
  
Ray: Oooooh! [looking stupid] You have got yourself a bet lady! Or should I say.... SUPERMODEL! [moves his hand out and they shake on the bet]  
  
[Debra rolls her eyes and shakes his hand.]  
  
SCENE 6 (DEBRA TELLS AMY)  
  
[Amy and Debra sitting at kitchen table.]  
  
Debra: So, are we still on for the big shopping trip tomorrow? I can't wait to get away from here for a day.  
  
Amy: I thought tomorrow was Ray's big "Golf Tournament". Who's going to watch the kids?  
  
Debra: I'm going to call Marie and ask her. I will have to get her famous condescending attitude, but so what heck, I deserve to get out.  
  
Amy: Robert isn't doing anything, he can watch them if you don't want to ask Marie.  
  
Debra: You know, your really lucky Amy. Robert always seems to be available to help you. Ray doesn't do anything around here to help me. I have to take Ally to her basketball game two nights a week and Ray doesn't lift one finger to help. He can't even watch the twins when I go to the games. I usually end up taking them with me. And then, when I ask him to take Ally one time, what does he do, he asks his Mother to take them. Then he stays home and watches TV.  
  
Amy: TV? He would rather watch TV than go to Ally's games?  
  
Debra: Yes, but this is where it ends. [smiling and shacking head up and down]. I made a bet with him and now he will be performing half of the game attending duties around here.  
  
Amy: What do you mean? Made a bet?  
  
Debra: I bet him he wouldn't go to Ally's next two games. If he loses the bet, which he will. He has to take Ally to half her remaining games-two whole months. He has already won half the bet, he went to Thursday night's game. He has to go to Ally's next game or he loses.  
  
Amy: I don't know Debra, that doesn't sound like all that good of a bet to me.... go to one more game, even Ray can do that to win THAT bet.  
  
Debra: [jumps up for set at table pointing at Amy and smiling] I will win this bet, it is a sure thing, Ray thinks he is home free, but he will never, never win.  
  
Amy: [Amy still trying to fully understand the bet looking puzzled] So if Ray looses, he takes Ally to one game a week, for two months? And if Ray wins he doesn't go to any games?  
  
Debra: Well that's not quite all of it.  
  
Amy: What, what else?  
  
Debra: [Debra starts to speak, stops, gets closer to Amy, starts to speak again... turns around and walks towards back of back to original position]  
  
Amy: [Amy understanding that this might be interesting] What, what is it Debra?  
  
Debra: OK, I'm going to tell you, but this is just between you and me. For god's sake, I don't want Marie getting wind of this [looking at Amy like she shares to much with Marie].  
  
Amy: [Amy gives a Who me? look]  
  
Debra: OK. From time to time [starting off slowly like how do I explain this] Ray likes to do a little role playing in the bedroom.  
  
Amy: [looking bewildered] Role Playing?  
  
Debra: You know, the pilot and the stewardess, Superman and Lois, [getting louder and Amy look does not seem to be getting it] the Doctor and the Nurse...............Sherrif and the Saloon Girl......during Sex Amy, do I have to paint you a picture? [coming close to screaming]  
  
Amy: Amy's face lightens up as she gets it. Oooohhh!  
  
Debra: Well if Raymond wins, which he won't, he gets to do a certain role playing fantasy that I have always refused to do before.  
  
Amy: What's that?  
  
Debra: Hesitating. He calls it the "Naughty Supermodel"  
  
Amy: Naughty supermodel? I don't understand.  
  
Debra: Well, during this role playing someone gets spanked.  
  
Amy: Who, who gets spanked? [bewildered look]  
  
Debra: [Looks at Amy with a come on you have to get this look] The Naughty Supermodel!  
  
Amy: oh ... [Amy's look goes form bewildered to understanding/shocked look] OOOHH!! [Amy's look then stairs off into the distance and goes from the understanding to pondering to a small smile looking out into the distance and completely oblivious to what Debra is saying. Debra starts pacing back and forth in the background--camera if focused on Amy's spaced out stair, but you can see Debra pacing around in the background.]  
  
Debra: [ranting explaining how she will win the bet.] But I've got him just where I want him this time. He thinks he's so smart. Thinks he doesn't have to do anything around here. God help him if he had to lend a hand with the kids. It's just two nights a week, and Ray always has some excuse not to go. See that's what I mean you didn't have to even ask Robert and you know he will be available tomorrow. Robert always seems to be helping you. [Amy is not responding she is still starring off]  
  
Debra: [gets up into Amy's face] Amy, Amy, Amy [screaming grabbing Amy's shoulders and shaking].  
  
Amy: Oh, I'm sorry. [comes back to paying attention]. I don't know Debra, this doesn't sound like all that good of a bet. Ray's already halfway there. All he has to do is go to Monday's game and he wins.  
  
Debra: [gets quiet and into Amy's face]. That's the beauty of the bet. Ray will never, never win.  
  
Amy: Why not?  
  
Debra: What Ray doesn't know is that they have moved Ally's Monday night game to Saturday--tomorrow. Some scheduling conflict with the gym. Amy's coach told us about it last week. And tomorrow is Ray's big Newsday golf tournament. You see? Ray can't make it to Ally's next game-he will be golfing. [Big smile on Debra's face.]  
  
Amy: You are so devious, Debra, Ray's going to be mad.  
  
Debra: Hey, Ray got himself into this mess, if he had been going to the games he would have known about the schedule change. Besides, he won't ever know that I knew about the schedule change BEFORE we made the bet. I'm going to tell him about the schedule change later today. I can't WAIT to see his face.  
  
SCENE 7 (RAY FINDS OUT)  
  
[Ray is in living room on couch with remote. Phone rings.]  
  
Ray: Phone [keeps ringing] PHONE. [He finally gets up and answers it himself.]  
  
Ray: Yes, This is Ally's Dad. Remind us that Ally's game has been rescheduled to tomorrow. Tomorrow? There must be some mistake, tomorrow is Saturday? No Debra hadn't mentioned it. You told her last week? Yes, it is a good thing you called to remind us Peggy. Okay, Okay..... COACH Peggy. Goodbye COACH [Ray emphasizes "coach" and hangs up.]  
  
Ray: [looks serious-line from an earlier episode] Devil yee name is woman! You got me good this time.  
  
[Debra comes down the stairs.]  
  
Debra: Who was that on the phone Ray? Ray? [Ray is still kind of in shock]  
  
Ray: That was COACH Peggy. Ally's Monday night game has been moved up to tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Debra: Tomorrow, Why? [turning away with a little smile so Ray can't see]  
  
Ray: Something about needing the gym for a meeting Monday night  
  
Debra: [straightening out her smile, acting serious and caring] Wait. Tomorrow afternoon? But that's during your golf tournament.  
  
Ray: Yea, I know.  
  
Debra: Tough break. And you were so close making it to both games and winning the bet [serious.] Oh well, Amy and I were planning on going shopping tomorrow. I will call your mother, if she can't take the kids, then I will cancel my shopping plans.  
  
Ray: Ya, OK. [still in shock, depressed]  
  
Debra: Oh, with Amy going with me, Robert probably won't be doing anything, maybe he can take them.  
  
Ray: Ya, Robert [depressed].  
  
Debra: We will work you out. You don't worry about it, you've got your golf game to concentrate on.  
  
Ray: [Ray is kind of hanging his head. Starts up the stairs mumbling to himself.]  
  
[As Ray gets out of view, Debra cracks a giant smile.]  
  
SCENE 8 (SATURDAY MORNING SCENE)  
  
[Ray is on his sofa, cleaning/polishing his woods. Debra is going out the door.]  
  
Debra: OK Ray, Amy is here so I am going to take off. Send Ally and the twins over to your mother's before you leave, Marie is expecting them. I think both Frank and Robert are going to Amy's game too. Good luck with your tournament, Ray. Oh, and tell Ally, I said good luck with her game. Maybe they can win two in a row-that would be nice.  
  
Ray: Yes, two in a row. That would be good. [Debra leaves out the door]  
  
Ray: [Ray is continuing to polish his clubs] Yes sir eeee Dan the Decorator. kiss that trophy good bye. Ray is back. [Idea comes to mind] checks his golf bag pulls out putter. Oh yes, you're coming with me this year [Holds the putter like he loves it].  
  
[Ally comes down stairs with a sports bag.]  
  
Ray: You all ready for the big came-going to make it two in a row?.  
  
Ally - Yes. We're going to win again today. You know, I made 12 points in the last game. That's the most points I ever scored in one game.  
  
Ray - I know. You were fantastic. Really on.  
  
Ally - You know why I did so good?  
  
Ray - No, why did you do so good?  
  
Ally - Because I knew you were there watching me. When you're there, it makes a big difference on how I play. We didn't win any games until you came. Thanks for coming to my game again today, Dad. [She runs out into the kitchen].  
  
Ray: Oh no, no [starts to corrects her but she has already gone, Ray then gives a grimace.]  
  
SCENE 9 (DEBRA FINDS OUT SHE LOST)  
  
[Debra and Amy are in the kitchen with their shopping bags on the table. They are talking about the shopping trip.]  
  
Debra: I really should have gotten the other shoes [holding up a shoe and looking at it]. Those big heels would have been perfect for beating Ray over the head with.  
  
Debra and Amy: laugh.  
  
[Everybody comes in yelling we won we won. Everybody comes in except Raymond the door is still hanging open.]  
  
Debra: [smiles] You won again, that's great, two games in a row. Your Dad will be so happy to hear that.  
  
Ally: [as she is running for the stairs with the twins] Dad already knows.  
  
Debra - What? [expression changing from a smile to a puzzled look]  
  
[Kitchen door was still open as Ray walks in.]  
  
Ray: Yes, we win again [fist clenched and raised].  
  
[Debra's face turns to surprise and horror.]  
  
Debra: What are you doing here? Ray? Why aren't you at your tournament? [look of horror on her face]  
  
Marie: Oh, was that today? Why didn't you go Raymond? Did you loose your putter again?  
  
Frank: He didn't want to get beat by Nancy two years in a row.  
  
[Ray ignores the banter of Frank and Marie, looking at Debra]  
  
Debra: Ray, why didn't you go to your tournament?  
  
Ray: I had BETTER things to do TODAY [says slowly].  
  
Debra: But.., but [stops and stairs off]  
  
Ray: [Ray kind of struts around the table Amy and Debra move closer together. Ray picks up a bag and looks in it.] So how was the shopping trip? Let's see what you bought. I hope you got something nice. Something like aaaa [hesitates] SUPERMODEL MIGHT WEEAAR?  
  
[Amy looks at Debra with a knowing look. Debra smiles a forced smile].  
  
Amy - [Breaking away from her look] "Time to go Robert". [She snatches up a couple of the shopping bags grabs Robert by the arm and starts pulling him towards the door. Robert has a bewildered look.]  
  
Robert: What's the hurry. Ma said she was taking us to pizza to celebrate.  
  
[Phone Rings. Ray leaves to answer.]  
  
Ray: I got it.  
  
Marie to Debra: I hope you don't mind. I told the kids I would take them to pizza to celebrate. You can come too, dear.  
  
Debra: [Debra is staring off.] Oh, no, thanks Marie. I've got some things to do around here.  
  
Marie: [looking around is slight disgust] Yes, you do.  
  
Ray: That was Andy from Newsday. NANCY won the tournament.  
  
SCHENE 10 (SUPERMODEL ROLE PLAYING)  
  
[Ray knows that Debra tricked him with the bet and caused him to miss his golf tournament. Debra of course does not know Ray has found out she knew about the schedule change in advance of the bet. However, Debra is still concerned because she knows Ray is still upset with missing the tourney and apprehensive that Ray's anger may enter into the role playing.]  
  
[Debra is in the bathroom dressed in her supermodel outfit standing in front of the mirror doing her face. Ray is sitting on the box at the end of their bed.]  
  
Ray: I'm still waiting for my naughty supermodel.  
  
Debra: Calling out from the bathroom. Ray? [no response]. Ray?  
  
Ray: [refusing to break his role] You don't want to keep me waiting naughty supermodel.  
  
Debra: Ray, you're not upset about missing your golf tournament, are you? [She holds still and listens closely, stopping what she was doing. When Ray does not answer her expression turns into a grimace, she tries again]. You know I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean for you to miss out on your golf tournament, I know how much you were looking forward to it. There's always next year. Right? [no response from Ray]. Ray?, Raymond?  
  
Ray: [ray setting on bed talking to himself] Yea, sorry, you don't know sorry, DEBRAAAh. [changing to role playing voice] Is that my naughty supermodel I hear?  
  
[As ray looks up, Debra is walking in from the bathroom. The shot is from Debra's back which includes Ray sitting on the stand at the end of the bed in the background. Debra is wearing a skirt so short that it will obviously expose her backside during the spanking. She walks up in front of Ray and stops, crossing her open hands with outstretched fingers over her backside.]  
  
Ray: Sooo, what do you have to say for yourself, malady? [Ray lightly taps his leg as to say this is where you go]  
  
Debra: [Debra goes into her supermodel role poorly overacting] "Oh please sir, I won't do it again, can't I have another chance" [over acting bringing arms to chest, crossing them]  
  
Ray: "You've had your last chance. Don't think you are going to get any special treatment just because you are a SUUUPermodel.  
  
Debra: [Camera now focuses on Debra's face. You can tell she is horizontal over Ray's legs but she is looking forward, with her arms supporting her. She is rolling her eyes at Rays role playing antics.] Oh, please be gentle with me sir! [overacting again]  
  
Ray: "Gentle, Ha!, this is a spanking. Gentle is for naughty supermodels, not for NAUGHTY WIVES who have tricked their husbands. [Debra's eyes widen and mouth drops open as she realizes Ray has dropped out of his role playing mode and she is in a very venerable position.]  
  
[Fade Out]  
  
SCENE 11 [CLOSING SCENE]  
  
[Robert is on the phone in Ray & Debra's living room. Debra and Ray are on the couch watching TV. Debra is in a submissive posture. She is nudged up against Ray with her both arms around Ray's arm. Her legs are bent and on the sofa and her head is leaning on Ray's shoulder.]  
  
Robert: [listening, nodding] OK Amy, I am on my way.  
  
Robert: [Hangs up phone, walks toward the door grabs his coat.] OK kids, I've got to get home, we apparently have a guest at our house. [moving towards door]  
  
Ray: So that's why Mom and Dad aren't over here.  
  
Robert: No No, its not Mom or Dad.  
  
Debra: Well who is it Robert? If you leave now you're going to miss the end of this movie.  
  
Robert: [Robert now has door open and is backing out] I better get home, Amy sounded pretty insistent, besides she was talking a little crazy on the phone.  
  
Debra: What do you mean, crazy? [frowning like that is not believable]  
  
Robert: Something she said about the guest at our house.  
  
Debra: What did she say Robert?  
  
Robert: [Robert getting ready to close door behind him] She said something about a "Naughty Supermodel" waiting for me! [Robert looking perplexed waves and closes door.]  
  
[Ray and Debra both have surprised eyes widened looks as they turn and look at each other].  
  
[Fade out]  
  
THE END 


End file.
